


Us and We

by Valiant



Series: Love, Out of Sync [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Daddy Kink, Glimpses of Porn, Infidelity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Stream of Consciousness, Time Skips, very minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Perhaps he took a wrong turn. All roads to all places led him right back here.





	Us and We

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3
> 
> It's your friendly neighborhood goblin. This is a sequel to Anything and Everything, part one of this series. You'll need to read that before this for it to make sense. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy this. We have to validate Val somehow.

"Keep your secrets and I'll keep mine."

Why did it have to be a secret at all?

\----

He swore he would never tell. He meant it then and he still meant it now.

\----

"Harry, let it be. I already told you there is no one else."

"You're right, Peter. I'm sorry. I'm just...please say you're telling the truth."

Peter sighed. 

"Of course, Harry. I would never. You know that, right?"

Liar.

\----

All it took was one look into the crowd and Peter was naturally drawn to Tony. This was his wedding day; why was he here? Peter's heart beat wildly in his chest, a little caged dove beating at the bars of his ribs.

Not again. Please, not again.

\----

"You're such an ass, Tony."

"Better play nice,  _ Osborn _ , or I'll wreck yours. You wouldn't want your husband finding you all wet and loose on your wedding night."

"Where do you get off being the one that's angry?"

"Be quiet and let me suck you off, baby. After that, you can get back to your little wedding."

Peter was a horrible person. He was in a janitorial closet with the man who tore his heart about to get head from that very man that was not his husband at his own wedding. He was going to hell.

But seeing Tony like this? Remembering the touches, the whisper of gossamer curtains dancing in the wind, Miami?

"Fuck! Just like that."

\----

Peter arrived at work after the honeymoon to a desk covered in white paper chains and dollar store decorations. There was a beautiful bouquet in the middle with calla lilies, his favorite flower. A card was attached to the vase, so Peter grabbed it and stroked the gold etching on the front. This was so ostentatious that it had to be Harry.

He was wrong.

_ How could I not? _

"Welcome back!"

Peter jumped at the greeting to the amusement of his coworkers.

"Oh! Are these from Harry? I need a husband, too."

"Yeah...husbands are great."

As his heartbeat slowed, his knees became weak.

How could he not? How could he not? 

How could he?

\----

They met for coffee in Queens, a place where they were less likely to be found by Harry, Pepper, or the paparazzi. It was a rundown coffee shop that was grimy but served excellent scones. This was Peter's kind of place. The money and expensive things were fun and all, but this was Peter, a boy from Queens that grew up with nothing. Well...he had something, once. At least he thought he did.

"I'm happy you came," the man in front of Peter said, shaking him from his faraway thoughts. One look at those dark eyes and he was gone again, the little caged bird in him released into the wild. 

"I don't know why I did." 

Honesty was good. Yes, very good.

Tony took a deep breath, his expression betraying how he was calculating what he wanted to say next. No speech this time. Just Tony.

"I -"

"How's Pepper doing?" Peter interjected. It was better this way, reminding Tony he had a wife. That they were both married and what happened in that closet was wrong. Everything was wrong.

Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Baby, do you wanna play the game you're playing or do you wanna talk?"

"Since when am I your 'baby'? I don't think I ever was. You never...you never…"

"Pete, please -"

"No, I'm talking. Everything was fine, Tony. I was...I was fine. And then suddenly you waltz in and everything I built goes away…"

Tony reached out for Peter's hands, grasping them and bringing them to his lips, a kiss for each knuckle.

"Pete, I can't stop myself. I'll only go away if you send me away."

"Leave. I want you to go now."

Liar.

\----

"This way, Daddy," Peter whispered, leading Tony to the bed by his tie. 

He didn't even bother looking at the flowers nor the champagne. He didn't look at the exquisite decor in the room. He didn't take in anything that wasn't Tony, his olive skin, his graying hair, the way he smiled.

Peter honed in on the older man as he always did. It always came to this.

"Lay back, sweetheart. You know I got you."

Liar.

\----

"Hey, Pete?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Who's 'T'?" 

Peter's heart dropped to his stomach. How much of the conversation did he delete? He remembered the words, the pictures, the -

"They said that they need you for a work meeting."

"Oh yeah. I'll meet them later."

Harry walked up behind Peter, kissing his neck. It felt off, no beard tickling him, no words turning his blood into molten gold.

\----

Peter couldn't stop. Someone cut the brake line.

\----

He had a dream where he looked into a crystal ball and saw three doves: one for love, one for hope, one for joy. He fed the doves and then a vulture came and ate them all up. 

All that was left were feathers. A shadow. A fortune that would come to pass.

\----

"What did you tell Harry?"

"I said that I would be going to stay with Aunt Jean in Miami."

"Well, Aunt Jean is very happy you were able to fly down."

Peter swallowed his guilt along with Tony's cum.

\----

Shame on you. Shame on me.

\----

Do all roads lead to this? Peter twisted around Tony, orbiting the man down to his essence? 

Do all roads lead to guilt? To shame? To hating the fact that he wasn't waking up with the one he wanted each day?

All roads to all places led him back here.

\----

"I love Miami."

"Why?" 

Peter was confused. 

"It makes me think of you."

\----

There are no happy endings. 

\----

"Happy Anniversary, darling. Don't hate me, but I have an emergency meeting in Tokyo. I'll have to be gone for a week or so."

Harry truly looked upset, near tears even. Peter felt horrible. His first thought was wondering when he could bring Tony over.

\----

He is still a good person. He can be redeemed. There is a way out.

\----

"Tony…"

_ We need to stop. This is hurting people. We can't do this anymore. Please, stop. _

"Yeah, babe?"

"Um...pass the bread."

\----

Peter lies to himself all the time.

\----

Sometimes, Peter thinks back to the days before things started, back when he was sixteen and hungry for something he didn't know the name of. When he thinks of it, the ache comes back and his ribs rattle.

He would give anything and everything to have that back.

\----

"Come over. Harry's gonna be gone for a week and I want you to stay with me for a couple of days."

\----

They play house and it's fun. They eat waffles and Tony is wearing pajama bottoms and Peter is in Tony's shirt.

They have sex on the couch. On the kitchen counter. On the dresser.

In his marriage bed.

\----

Could it be like this one day? Can any road lead to bliss?

Roads to Rome. Roads to madness.

\----

They are sitting in the bath together, Peter's back to Tony's chest, and Tony is humming a tune into Peter's hair.

"Take me to Rome one day."

"Anything and everything, sweetheart. You name it."

Peter holds his breath and Tony's hand. He wants to believe those promises.

\----

The headboard was banging into the wall with the force of Tony's thrusts. Peter digs his heels into the small of Tony's back, urging him to go harder.

"Just like that...oh my god, please!"

"You wait for Daddy, baby. Hold it a little bit longer. You can do it."

Peter sobs, clawing at Tony's back.

Suddenly, there are footsteps echoing down the hall.

"What the fuck is this?"

\----

Three dead doves. One for love, one for hope, and one for joy. The carcasses lay at Peter's feet and the vulture eats their remains.

\----

He got a paper cut on the divorce decree.

\----

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Do you love me?"

"How could I not?"

"No, say it. Do you love me?"

Tony stiffens, his expression twists like he might cry.

"Yes, baby. Yes."

Tears begin to stream from Peter's eyes. A little dove came flying back into Peter's chest.

"Will you be with me now?"

Tony curls in on himself.

"Pete...if it is about money, I'll pay for whatever you need or want."

"No, baby...not the money."

You and me. Us and we.

"Pete…"

"I need an answer, Tony. A real one. Please, will you be with me?"

\----

His new beginning looked like this:

Peter looks into a puddle of water next to the wet bench he is sitting on in Central Park. He is crying and it is raining and all he could hear is Tony's voice over and over. All he could hear is how Tony sent him away, for good.

"Hey, man. You good?"

Peter looks up and this man looks like he could be a second chance at happiness.

"Yeah...uh. I'm Peter Parker."

"Hi, Peter. I'm Harry."

\----

"Peter."

"Tony."

They smile at each other as they lay intertwined in bed. Like tangled yarn. Like roots of a tree.

\----

"I want to be with you, Peter."

Little dove hope.

"You need to know I really do."

Little dove joy.

"Then do it. Please. Be with me. Choose me like I chose you."

"Pepper is pregnant."

\----

The crystal ball is cackling and crackling. Prophecy fulfilled.

\----

Peter giggles, kicking out as Tony tickles his feet.

"Knock it off, Daddy."

"Alright, alright."

Tony presses a kiss to the arch on Peter's foot, beard tickling him a little more. Those tickles turn to tingles which turn into delicious torment as Tony works his way up.

"God, I love Miami."

\----

Peter feels like he was slapped in the face.

"And...what about us?"

Tony rubbed his eyes to try to keep the tears from coming out.

"I don't know, Pete. Baby, I don't know."

Shock turns to rage.

"You need to know. I want you. I want to be with you. Give me an answer."

\----

Empires fall when love is not discrete.

\----

Peter flipped a coin. Heads for do it and tails for don't. 

Tails.

What do stupid coins know?

\----

"It's complicated."

"Not this shit again. Pick me or her. Pick."

"Peter…"

"You said you love me. It could be Us. It could be We. Every day could be perfect because we would have each other."

Tony sniffles and rubs at his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"I should leave."

"NO!"

\----

Icarus got too close to the sun. Peter gets it.

\----

"I'll take anything and everything you'll give me. Please, don't go."

His everything became Tony again. Once more, this man rooted himself into Peter's very being and nothing would ever be the same.

"Sweetheart, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes."

\----

Crying during sex is rather cathartic. 

\----

Morgan is a beautiful name for a beautiful baby. 

\----

"Tony."

"Peter."

"I like Rome."

The road is twisted and treacherous. The road isn't meant to be followed.

\----

Three doves: one gray, one limping, one dead.

The vulture made a nest.

\----

He will keep it a secret. It's just like old times, like all times. Ever and ever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to send me love notes, hate mail, or asks.


End file.
